


No Limit Gonna Touch The Sky

by cleopatra98



Category: K-pop, Team B (Band), iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 06:45:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17361002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleopatra98/pseuds/cleopatra98
Summary: "You're dropped off from training for three months. In that period of time, experience love somehow and show me a better song, ok?" said the President. Adventures of Kim Hanbin (B.I) three years before WIN : Who Is Next and how he changed from a cheerful, clumsy boy to the expressionless leader he is all because of a girl. Includes story behind the making of Climax and Wait For Me.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written during the Mix & Match era and originally posted in AFF under the same username.

_I want to look into your face under the dazzling sunlight_  
And tell you, thank you for making me live as the me right now  
I missed you, your voice, your face, even your soft breathing  
I won’t go anywhere now, I’ll be by your side  
Even until the moment the world ends.

\- Wait For Me, Team B, written by B.I.

 

* * *

 

B.I looked at the schedule for the WIN : Who Is Next battles. An electric jolt passed through him when he noticed the date of the final battle. _25th October 2013_.  _What a cruel coincidence,_  he thought as he turned away and started planning for Team B's monthly assessment.

 

* * *

 

"Bad."

Fifteen-year old Hanbin looked back in horror as Yang Hyun-Suk, the President of YG Entertainment threw his lyrics away after skimming through it in less than ten seconds. He gulped as he waited for the President's next words.

"Hanbin-ah."

"Y-yes?"

"You have never been in love, have you?"

_Why is he asking me such a weird question.._

"No, sir."

"It shows clearly in your lyrics. I have given you the same task for four months, to write a love song and each time you send me this  _thing._  Your lyrics lack sincerity. They cannot be related. They're not - how do I say this - real."

He paused for a while and fiddled with his phone. Without looking up, he continued.

"You know why G-Dragon can write so many types of songs? It's because he has experience with them."

He looked up to meet the trembling eyes of Hanbin.

"You're dropped off from training starting now for three months. In that period of time, I want you to experience love somehow and come back with a better song, ok?"

 

* * *

 

Hanbin was exasperated. How was he going to fall in love when he rarely meets anyone? He dropped out of school to train in YG, plus the shabby dorm was empty most of the time with hime being the newest and youngest trainee there. All the other hyungs were busy training until dawn.

It was late evening two days after the meeting with the President and he was walking forlornly along the Han River. He kicked the small stones away from his path, looking down. He saw a short-haired girl wearing a high school uniform sitting near the edge of the river. staring blankly at the water.

_Freak_ , he thought as he walked pass her without sparing a single glance.

 

* * *

A week has passed and there was no progress in Hanbin's Operation Fall In Love. Every evening he walked pass the river and there the girl would be. Sometimes, Hanbin would watch her silently and waited until she left. 

On that day, the girl's absence left Hanbin puzzled. He walked to the place the girl usually sits and sat there himself.  _What's so special about this place?_  he thought. Suddenly, he heard someone clearing her throat from behind. He turned and looked up to see the short-haired girl staring at him with a bored expression. This was the first time Hanbin saw her up-close. She was taller than him and thin. Her facial features were soft and she was pale-skinned.

"That's my spot, kid." 

"Why do you always sit here?"

The girl sniggered at Hanbin's question and went to sit beside him, putting her school bag first.

"Been watching me, eh? Wait and see. By the way, would you like a candy?" she said, her hand offering a sweet. Hanbin hesitantly took it and unwrapped it before popping it into his mouth.  _Sweet._

Unsure of what to say with his lack of social skills, he asked, "Who are you?"

If she was weirded out by that question, she did not show it. Instead, she popped a sweet in her mouth herself and answered. 

"I'm Hana. Sixteen. I go to Seoul Girls' High School near here. How about you?"

"I'm Hanbin, fifteen. I.. don't go to school anymore," he said unsuredly, scratching the back of his head.

"What. Why - oh wait, it's happening! Look!" she said excitedly, pointing across the river. He looked and saw the sunset with its glorious self reflected on the river. Hanbin looked at Hana and felt something stirring as she smiled sincerely at the sun's direction.

For the first time, he forgot about the writing task. 

 

* * *

 

Hana would come in the afternoon straight after school and together with Hanbin, they would walk along the streets and go into random shops. He enjoyed talking to her and watching her smile or laugh. He knew he was starting to like her, but how about her? She would always casually sling her arm around Hanbin's shoulder. To any passerbys, they seem like a pair of good-looking yet mischievous brother and sister.

Hanbin knows that she doesn't have any brother. She told him that she was an only child living with her grandfather who runs a bookshop. When she found out that he was a YG trainee and has appeared several times on TV, she was shocked. "Woah, dae-bak!" she had exclaimed, making Hanbin blush.

Sometimes, he would let her listen to his rapping, whether it was live or through his MP3 where they would share earphones while sitting at the riverside. He would also let her flip through his notebook where he writes song lyrics. Her priceless reactions would always make him laugh.

"Stop being so talented, you're making me jealous."

"You think so? Good, then you'll stop looking at me as a kid."

"I wish I'll be there when you debut."

"Of course, you'll be the first person I'll tell when I do!"

Hana smiled sadly at him and looked to the ground and muttered, "How I wish.."


	2. Flying

_"Hanbin, don't you find the idea of flying cool?"_

 

* * *

 

By the time one month has passed, Hanbin and Hana were the bestest of friends. To Hana, at least. As for Hanbin, well, he would smile and giggle by himself in the middle of the night while thinking of her. A typical young boy experiencing his first love.

Even Hana's grandfather knew Hanbin. He would always invite him over for dinner. Sometimes while in the middle of eating, he would call his granddaughter out to talk. At those times, Hana would take deep breaths and pat her chest.

"Why do you always do that?" asked Hanbin, laughing.

"You're laughing when it's not even that funny. Well, it's a habit of mine when I'm scared. My grandfather's always finding faults with me and scolding me for everything. That grumpy old geezer." Hanbin had to cover his mouth at this point to stop himself from laughing out loud.

 

Hana would also teach Hanbin about the subjects he's been missing out from not going to school. With her being a good teacher and him a fast learner, Hanbin was able to catch up quickly. His favourite subjects were History and English.

 

* * *

 

Both Hanbin and Hana were laughing as they reached the top of the cliff, catching their breaths. They had ran away from Hana's very angry grandfather who found a piece of paper with a rap in it made by Hanbin and Hana, complaining about his unhygienic self. They both collapsed and lay side by side on the grass, still giggling. It was a cool night, with the brilliant moon and twinkling stars above them.

"Hanbin, don't you find the idea of flying cool?" whispered Hana.

"How random," answered Hanbin, shaking his head, amused.

"I wish I could fly. I wish you could fly too. We'll be flying together!" she said with a huge grin plastered on her face. Hanbin's head was completely facing her side, just staring at her. 

"I love you," said Hanbin.

Silence. The sound of crickets echoed in the night. Hana let out a deep sigh and smiled at the sky.

"I love you too, Hanbin," she said. 

Their fingers interlaced with each other. Hanbin couldn't conceal his happiness and couldn't wipe off the grin forming on his face. Finally, he burst into laughter. It was contagious and soon Hana was joining in laughing.

 

* * *

 

Things could go wrong any day. They call it Murphy's Law.

Hana and Hanbin were checking out action figurines when suddenly she burst into a fit of coughs, alarming Hanbin.

"I'm fine, really-" she said with a reassuring smile but Hanbin pulled her hand she was coughing into and saw droplets of blood.

 

* * *

 

"Idiot. You should at least have told me you were already dying when we first met," said Hanbin as he gently spoonfed her the hospital porridge.

Hana rolled her eyes and ate the porridge before asking, "Would you not want to be my friend then?"

"No, at least I'll be more emotionally prepared!" replied Hanbin.

Hana giggled and ruffled Hanbin's hair. It has been two days since she was hospitalized and this kid had insisted to her grandfather that he would take care of her. She noticed his prominently puffy eyes. He had been crying.

 

The doctors announced that she only had a week left as the medicine was not working and the multiplying virus has reached her heart. It was the same disease that took away her parents' lives. Hanbin was the first person she told. Both of them wept in each other's arms.

 

* * *

 

They knew her time was coming. She struggled with her words and was too weak to even move. In Hanbin's eyes though, she was still the prettiest person he has ever seen. On that night, 25th October, Hanbin woke up from sleeping on the chair with his head on the bed to find Hana carressing his head.

"When I go - p-promise me you'll be strong-" she was having a hard time to form a sentence but she was determined.

"Shh- don't talk - you're too-"

"When you miss me - look up to the sky - I'll be watching.. really.. I wish I could be there - when you become a great artist.. Do you regret m-meeting me?"

"You were the best thing that has ever happened to me - I love you Hana. Don't go yet, please don't go" Hanbin was already sobbing.

Hana laughed and for a moment, she looked like the normal pretty high school girl who befriended the lonely boy at the Han River.

"Thank you. I love you too, Hanbin."

 

* * *

 

Hanbin didn't know the pain and suffering would be this bad.

 

* * *

 

The President was humming a tune to himself and looked up to see Hanbin. He had on a blank expression that would soon become his trademark look.

"So, let's see what you have prepared."

A heavy and thick file slammed on the table in front of him.

"Well done, Hanbin," smiled the President, looking at Hanbin's reaction.

Hanbin smiled, but the smile never reached his eyes. It never will.


	3. Epilogue

It was moments away from Team B's performance of Climax. He wanted to win and debut badly for the sake of his team. The busy trainee life had made him forget about his love life. However, it didn't help that the date of the final battle was on the same date as when someone he loved dearly passed away three years ago. Memories flooded B.I's head as he composed Climax, and he couldn't help adding in words that had a special meaning only he understands.

Their team was called out and it was showtime. Their performance started with a heartfelt rap by Bobby for his mom. They all sang together for the chorus.

_No limit gonna touch the sky._

She was in B.I's mind.

When his rap came, he poured his whole soul and emotion in it. He thought of how badly he wants Team B to debut, of his family, of Hana.. By the time Junhwe sang his part, the whole audience were in tears. As the song reaches its end, all of them in Team B were huddled together to sing the last part"

_Yeah, we flyin', oneul bam. Flyin', oneul bam, Flyin'._

He remembered her laughing that night when they lay down on the grass and she told him about her wanting to fly. The song ended with B.I smiling up to the sky.

 

* * *

 

B.I was patting his chest, trying to calm himself before the results were announced.

Team B lost.

 

* * *

 

He was in the recording studio, feeling down.  _Why shouldn't I just give up?_  he thought. He mindlessly flipped through his old notebooks and accidentally dropped one. It landed on a page and as he picked the book up and turned it over, he frowned.  _I've never seen this page before.._

On it was a faded Post-It note:

"Yo, Hanbin! Never give up in chasing your dreams!

P.S: Your songs are terrific. I'll always be your number one fan.

Love, your favorite person in the world,

Hana."

He laughed and looked at the sky through the window with a newly-motivated self.

 

* * *

 

Fun facts related to this story:

  * In Hanbin's official profile for Team B and iKon, his hobby is stated as 'Walking / Going out for a walk".
  * In episode 2 of Mix & Match, Hanbin who was stressed out disappeared for hours and was found sitting in front of the Han River to clear his mind.
  * In an unreleased video of WIN : Who Is Next, Hanbin won a quiz among the members about general knowledge which includes History questions.



* * *

English translations of Team B's lyrics of Wait For Me, written by B.I.

_She keeps smiling on and on_  
As if it’s nothing, time holds onto you as it ticks away  
In my dreams, I’m with you as I hold your hand  
But cruelly, I say goodbye when the sun rises  
As my pillow gets wet

Oh you and me (oh you and me)  
We’re under the same sky but we can’t meet  
But believe in me, I’ll be there for you

Wait (wait) because I’ll go to you right now  
Wherever you are, I’ll go  
Wait for me, hey, time is ticking faster  
Wait (wait) because I’ll go to you right now  
I’ll run against time and go to you  
Wait for me yeah  
So that my heart can reach her

Time go faster  
Time go to her  
So I can reach her

_I can’t put anything in my head, my eyes close at the thought of you_  
I let out a sigh and put my hands behind my head  
Everything seems the same, it’s like my life folded in half  
You still look beautiful in my dreams, it’s like my heart stopped

_I want to look into your face under the dazzling sunlight_  
And tell you, thank you for making me live as the me right now  
I missed you, your voice, your face, even your soft breathing  
I won’t go anywhere now, I’ll be by your side  
Even until the moment the world ends

Oh you and me (oh you and me)  
We’re under the same sky but we can’t meet  
But believe in me, I’ll be there for you

Wait (wait) because I’ll go to you right now  
Wherever you are, I’ll go  
Wait for me, hey, time is ticking faster  
Wait (wait) because I’ll go to you right now  
I’ll run against time and go to you  
Wait for me yeah  
So that my heart can reach her

Time go faster  
Time go to her  
So I can reach her

Time passed and the spring flowers have bloomed  
I’m letting go of the cold days, I remember, I’m only inside of you  
I can only breathe when I’m next to you  
I’m ready for this, you alone are enough for me  
I ain’t gonna leave, I promise you

Wait (wait) because we’re gonna be forever now  
(And I’m coming for you, baby)  
Because I can’t go on without you (yeah)  
Wait for me hey Time go faster  
Wait because I’ll go to you right now  
I’ll run against time and go to you  
Wait for me yeah  
So she can remember me

Time go faster.

 

* * *

 

English translations of Team B's Climax, written by B.I and Bobby.

You appeared in my dream last night  
I couldn’t recognize you  
because you looked older  
I was scared, it seemed like  
this would become my reality  
Before I left, I promised  
you as I held you  
I said I would build a  
house and wait for you  
You should’ve just aged but  
why did you age so beautifully?  
Not making me able to recognize  
you, my mischievous mom  
I missed you like crazy  
but couldn’t see yo, my love  
I can go anywhere and  
boldly say, you are my pride  
Your smile in the photo is the  
knife that cuts through the sadness  
You became my dream, now what  
time do you wanna come? Tell me  
I’ll pick you up, my earnest person

I hope my remaining footsteps  
Will come to me tonight  
At the end of this  
moment of running  
 _No limit gon touch the sky  
(No limit gon touch the sky)_

For me, who has been dreaming  
Tonight, throw it away At the end  
of this moment of running  
 _No limit gon touch the sky_  
No limit gon touch the sky  
Touch the sky, touch the sky,  
touch the sky

_Giving up my youth, I ran  
barefoot for three years  
After saying a heartless goodbye  
to my family and friends_  
Living each day, always  
nervous about tomorrow  
I told them to trust me, that  
we will succeed for sure  
With the weight of not just my life  
but five others on my  
shoulders, looking for chances  
I had no choice but to throw  
away the pressure and failures  
Now I want to see the light so  
I put my future on the line  
 _The gods asked me if I_  
wasn’t gonna regret this  
But I answer without hesitating,  
why would I regret?  
What’s left behind this stage  
is either success or failure  
I put my everything on the line  
and there is no next time  
My determination has no choice  
but to be different  
from others

Even if this is my last time  
I will sing without regrets,  
I will sing, sing  
 _Yeah, We Flyin’ tonight_  
Flyin’ tonight Flyin’ tonight  
Flyin’

I hope my remaining footsteps  
Will come to me tonight  
At the end of this  
moment of running  
 _No limit gon touch the sky  
(No limit gon touch the sky)_

For me, who has been dreaming  
Tonight, throw it away  
At the end of this moment of running  
 _No limit gon touch the sky_  
No limit gon touch the sky  
Touch the sky, touch the sky,  
touch the sky

_In the passing time  
The memories become songs_

_In this moment, everyone touch the sky_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
